


Be Mine

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Frustration, Gen, Harry Potter-centric, Jealous Harry, M/M, Memories, Possessive Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Drarry, Pre-Slash, Protective Harry, Reflection, Repaying Debt, Secret Crush, Unresolved, magic court
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: У Гарри никогда не было никого своего.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Гарри-центрик. Остальные, кроме Драко, только упоминаются.

У Гарри никогда не было никого своего. Не было кого-то, о ком он мог бы уверенно сказать: этот человек мой и только мой.  
  
Родители? Они принадлежали прошлому. Они — силуэты за стеклом Еиналеж, до них не достучаться, к ним не пробиться. Они — воскрешённые бесплотные образы, их не обнять, к ним даже не прикоснуться. С ними не уйти.  
  
*  
Крёстный? Когда-то Гарри действительно верил, что наконец-то обрёл того самого человека.  
  
 _— Ты так похож на своего отца. За исключением глаз. Глаза у тебя...  
— Мамины._  
  
Люди, знавшие родителей Гарри, все как один подмечали его сходство с ними. Поначалу это приводило его в восторг: он был сыном своих родителей и так гордился этим.   
  
Когда в его жизнь вошёл Сириус, Гарри был настолько опьянён свалившимся на голову счастьем, что на первых порах только радовался тому, что и крёстному он напоминал людей, с которыми тот был так близок. Но чем дальше, тем труднее становилось не замечать, каким расплывчатым, ищущим, зовущим взглядом Сириус встречал его всякий раз. Он не просто видел, он  _надеялся увидеть_  на месте Гарри кого-то другого. Понятно, кого. И потому каждая долгожданная встреча с крёстным подтемнялась для Гарри предательскими сомнениями.   
Сириус видел перед собой его или Джеймса? Хотел бы, чтобы это был Гарри или Джеймс? Насколько отношение Сириуса было продиктовано любовью к самому Гарри, а не..?  
  
 _— Браво, Джеймс!_  
  
Если бы Гарри меньше напоминал отца, относился бы Сириус к нему иначе — не как к почти точной копии мёртвого друга и его последней живой частичке?   
 _«Я не мой отец, Сириус, увидь меня! Меня!»_  
Гарри ни разу так и не посмел закричать об этом вслух. Если образ Джеймса вызывал в Сириусе настолько мощный отклик, стремление, предвкушение и радость встречи, то Гарри был, пожалуй, даже рад, что взял от отца так много сходства. И всё же, всё же...  
  
*  
Дамблдор. Покровитель, наставник, защитник, почти что божество во плоти. Божество со своим грандиозным непостижимым замыслом, в котором Гарри являлся лишь одной из множества деталей, пускай и перевешивающей многие другие по своей важности. Важности, которая и предопределила особое отношение директора к нему. Сколько раз Дамблдор говорил, насколько он — Гарри —  _ценен_ , и сколько раз Гарри наивно принимал эти слова за чистую монету, внимал с благоговейным, безраздельно преданным взглядом и распахнутым сердцем.  
  
Как жаль, что настоящий смысл открылся ему слишком поздно.  _Нет, не поздно — именно тогда, когда Он задумал._  Эта мысль придёт к Гарри уже потом, вместе с парализующим разочарованием.   
  
Обычно смирение и принятие следуют  _за_  болью потери. У Гарри же всё происходило наоборот. У него просто не было времени горевать и жалеть себя. Когда он вынырнул из омута с воспоминаниями профессора Снейпа, его ум был кристально ясен, стерилен и остр, как скальпель. Оставалось дело, которое он должен был выполнить. Пускай Дамблдор никогда не был честен с ним до конца, пускай до последнего так и не подпустил к себе Гарри ближе необходимого, пускай отдал собственному грандиозному замыслу всего себя, оставив лишь необходимые крохи тому, кто в нём по-настоящему нуждался, — Гарри был готов без колебаний сыграть уготованную себе роль. Ради общего блага.  
  
*  
Друг. Драгоценное слово, волшебное, как сама магия. Вошедшее в жизнь Гарри бок о бок с магией. На поверку оказавшееся таким же невсесильным, как магия. Хотя до недавних пор Гарри искренне верил, что их-то с Гермионой и Роном дружба выстоит и в самые чёрные дни.   
  
В общем-то он не ошибся. В нескончаемой веренице грязно-серых будней охоты за крестражами их триэт скрипел по швам, но выдержал, оправдав расхожее высказывание о том, что друг познаётся в беде.   
  
Разделяющая сила пришла с иной стороны, незаметно просачиваясь в стыки на их союзе, и Гарри проглядел тот отправной рубеж, с которого всё началось. Не заметил, ведь происходило всё постепенно, на протяжении долгого времени, а зародилось и того раньше. Громкая ссора в палатке, ревность и уход Рона, затем его триумфальное возвращение, слёзы и истерика Гермионы, — всё это лишь усугубило ситуацию.   
День за днём двое его лучших друзей, с которыми вместе пуд соли съели, всё меньше принадлежали Гарри и всё больше — друг другу. И в какой-то момент пришло понимание, что больше нет их неразлучного трио, больше нет Рона, Гарри и Гермионы — теперь есть Рон и Гермиона, а также их друг Гарри.  
  
Конечно, даже будучи всего лишь сторонним наблюдателем, он мог порадоваться за них, всей душой порадоваться их совместному счастью. Но иногда, вместе с горечью ностальгии и знанием, что как раньше уже не будет, Гарри посещала по-детски капризная, эгоистичная, отчасти даже злая мысль:  _Лучше бы его друзья никогда не влюблялись._  
  
*  
Джинни. Когда на празднование в честь окончания войны Джинни вошла в Большой Зал рука об руку с Дином и виновато посмотрела на Гарри, он даже не расстроился. Только поджал губы и кивнул в знак согласия с её решением.   
  
Обида не пришла ни сразу, ни после — Гарри даже испытал своего рода облегчение, потому что его чувства к Джинни не прошли испытание войной, а он не представлял, какими словами сумел бы ей в этом объясниться. Свежесть ощущений от их сумбурно начавшегося романа минула очень давно. Гарри мог лишь мысленно пожелать Дину удачи, ведь тот по-настоящему и от всего сердца любил Джинни, раз принял её после того, каким образом она порвала с ним в первый раз.   
  
Гарри всегда был не в восторге от манеры Джинни заявлять о своих намерениях публично, да ещё и не словом, а делом, однако, только начав встречаться с ней, он уже подсознательно готовился к тому, что в один прекрасный день она поступит так и с ним.   
  
Джинни — энергичная, живая, дерзкая, как золотой снитч, нуждалась в ком-то, кто мог без устали поспевать за ней и подогревать её азарт. Но поймай её и запри в шкатулке — она собьёт и изомнёт о стенки все крылышки, зачахнет, потускнеет и больше не сможет взлететь. Свобода всегда была ей всего и всех дороже.  
  
Что до Гарри, после войны он чувствовал себя каким-то потухшим, обессилевшим, и дело отнюдь не в физической усталости. Просто навоевался. Из-за грани жизни он вернулся другим, словно накинул с полвека за пару минут. Куда-то бежать или рваться ввысь больше не хотелось.   
Наверное, это проступало в его взгляде, а Джинни всегда была очень наблюдательной.  
  
*  
Враг. Странно. Казалось бы, что может быть более личным, чем ненависть? Но даже ненависть Драко Малфоя никогда не была направлена на самого Гарри. По факту, Драко возненавидел его с того самого момента, как Гарри отверг его дружбу, но можно ли ненавидеть того, кого совсем не знаешь? Разгадка проста: в их встречу в Хогвартсе Драко предлагал дружбу вовсе не Гарри, а тому чуть ли не иконическому образу прославленного Мальчика-Который-Выжил, победителя величайшего тёмного волшебника всех времён, тому популяризованному образу, который жил в мыслях каждого ребёнка в магическом мире.   
  
Но что если бы Гарри Поттер не обзавёлся оглушительной славой, когда ещё говорить-то не научился? Что если бы он прибыл в Хогвартс, будучи самым обычным ребёнком, никак не выделяющимся среди остальных? Между ним и Драко не состоялось бы диалога, предопределившего их взаимоотношения на годы вперёд. Скорее всего они вообще не обратили бы друг на друга внимания — по крайней мере не больше, чем как на представителей сопернических факультетов.  
  
Ну, во всяком случае Малфой бы точно не обратил, а что касается Гарри... Не смотреть на Драко он, пожалуй, не смог бы и при таком раскладе. Драко Малфой обладал исключительным талантом притягивать внимание окружающих — даже тех, кто не имел к нему никакого отношения.   
  
Лично для Гарри он всегда был как бельмо на глазу — и дело даже не столько в редком цвете волос и острой, холодной красоте. Драко привлекал внимание сам по себе, источая ауру надменности и чувства собственного превосходства, которая вкупе с небрежным природным обаянием необъяснимым образом притягивала всеобщее внимание, не минуя и тех людей, кого Малфой откровенно раздражал.   
Это сочетание стойкой многолетней неприязни к Драко с невозможностью сопротивляться его колдовской притягательности изрядно попортило Гарри кровь.  
  
Но опять же, Малфой никогда бы не удостоил вниманием кого-то, кого не счёл бы равным себе. А кем был бы в его глазах Гарри Поттер без своей несущейся впереди славы? Да никем, одним из общей массы скучных, ничего стоящих посредственностей. Не будь у Гарри его кричащей известности, Малфой даже не посмотрел бы в его сторону — вот что бесит Гарри больше всего. Спустя столько времени концепция "Мальчик-Который-Выжил" для Драко уже неотделима от самого Гарри, и без неё Гарри в представлении Малфоя — пустое место, в сущности.  
  
Собственно, Малфой далеко не одинок в своём нежелании видеть в Гарри Поттере личность, а не образ, хотя для Гарри почему-то особенно неприятно то, что именно Малфой не хочет  _увидеть._  Но копаться в этом у Гарри нет желания, да он и пытаться не станет. В любом случае уже поздно что-то менять. Взаимная непереносимость пустила корни слишком глубоко. Если и удастся её выдрать, то только с мясом, а они с Драко и без того вернулись после войны с внушительным букетом душевных и физических травм. Хватило. ~  
  
  
      Гарри с грехом пополам затягивает на шее галстук. Через час состоится суд, на котором решится судьба Малфой-Мэнора. Нарцисса и Драко предстанут перед судьями во второй раз — но уже как исцы.  
  
Стоило видеть лицо Драко, когда Гарри заявился на заседание по делу Малфоев и дал показания в их защиту, с упором на тот факт, что благодаря Нарциссе и Драко  _Герой магической Британии_  трижды остался в живых: в Малфой-Мэноре, в Выручай-комнате и в Запретном лесу.  
  
Своей заслуги, казалось, Драко в этом не видел, а его мать, очевидно, о собственной почему-то ему не рассказала. Как бы то ни было, миссис Малфой с сыном были оправданы, а Люциус отделался полуторогодовым тюремным сроком вместо Поцелуя. В кои-то веки Гарри извлёк пользу из своего статуса Золотого Мальчика — а теперь и Национального Героя.  
  
Разговор с Малфоями после заседания стал чуть ли не самым напряжённым эпизодом за последнее время. Настороженность и подозрение во взгляде Нарциссы, мертвенное оцепенение, сковавшее всё тело Драко, — чем наблюдать это всё, Гарри с радостью предпочёл бы сбежать сразу после суда без всяких объяснений.  
  
 _— Изворотливость в изложении фактов, достойная самого Слизерина,_  — сказал тогда Драко с неестественной, будто приклееной, причём кое-как, усмешкой. Не то комплимент, не то оскорбление.  _— Хотя, по существу, ты ничего не был нам должен. Зато сделал нас своими пожизненными должниками. **Почему?**_  — Малфой стоял, спрятав руки в карманы брюк и смотрел на Гарри с непонятным выражением на бледном — бледнее обычного — лице и неподвижными глазами — когда-то почти прозрачными, а сейчас вытускневшими до цвета серого ледяного панциря, сковывающего зимнюю реку.   
  
 _«Почему **ты**  не выдал меня Беллатрисе?»_ — об этом Гарри уже спрашивал и сомневался, что Малфой ответил бы ему и сейчас.  _«Почему не убил в Выручай-комнате? Ты был прямо у меня за спиной. Мог даже не убивать сам — оглушить и принести Волдеморту на блюдечке»._    
  
Драко смотрел холодно и отстранённо, ожидая ответа, которому вряд ли поверит, если тот не совпадёт с его худшими ожиданиями. Достучаться бы до него, но слишком разрослась стена непонимания и презрения толщиной в несколько лет.  
  
 _— Похоже, у нас с вами разное видение ситуации,_  — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к обоим собеседникам.  _— Можете думать, как вам удобно, но в моих показаниях не было никакого расчёта. Я действительно считаю, что трижды остался в живых благодаря вам. Но теперь мы квиты, и ваша семья ничего мне не должна._  
  
Разговор вышел недолгим, но крайне напряжённым для обеих сторон. Под конец взгляд Нарциссы стал лишь немногим менее недоверчивым, хотя её благодарность была совершенно искренней. Что до Драко, он продолжал стоять, словно пред взором василиска, однако его взгляд, направленный на Гарри — тот краткий, вороватый зрительный контакт, на который Гарри решился отчего-то с неимоверным трудом — в том его взгляде было... многое. Слишком многое, чтобы разобраться с ходу. Достаточно многое, чтобы Гарри ощутил укол где-то над солнечным сплетением. Впервые в жизни Малфой посмотрел на него так по-человечески — пусть неуверенно, пусть подозрительно, зато без презрения, без высокомерия, а ведь Драко привык смотреть на Гарри совершенно иначе, но всё же, всё же... ~  
  
  
      И какой инквизитор придумал эти галстуки?  
  
Гарри, потеряв терпение, дёргает вниз придушивший его узел, пытаясь освободиться. Он всегда на дух не переносил этот бесполезный элемент гардероба, хотя в школе форма обязывала его носить, но там Гарри мог как минимум повесить его на шею в виде расхлябанной петли с узлом ниже ключиц.   
  
Попытка завязать официальный галстук как положено определённо обречена, так что Гарри с наслаждением сдёргивает эту удавку со своей шеи. Чёрт с ним. Чем зацикливаться на таких мелочах, лучше подумать о предстоящем суде.   
  
Шансы отбить Мэнор не так уж велики — семейству Малфоев и без того сделали огромную скидку благодаря заступничеству Народного Героя. И всё же без боя Гарри сдаваться не привык.   
  
И нет, он не надеется заслужить таким образом расположение Драко или, упаси Мерлин, втереться к нему и Нарциссе в симпатию. Ничего из этого Гарри давно не хочет. Отчасти он делает то, что делает, чтобы проверить самого себя. Проверить, насколько он перегорел к концу войны и сколько в нём осталось. Чего именно осталось? Гарри и сам толком не понимает. Не до конца понимает, для чего всё это делает и что хочет найти. Тем не менее иррациональное стремление к благополучию недруга удивляет его лишь малость. В общем-то он просто хочет показать Драко его неправоту:  _Гарри Поттер — просто Гарри — достоин твоего признания и без багажа своих титулов и заслуг_.  
  
В действительности Гарри устал. Он смертельно устал от войны, от вечной погони за тем или другим, как заведённый, устал без конца что-то кому-то доказывать. Быть может, доказав что-то Малфою как самому невероятному в этом плане варианту, Гарри позволит себе наконец остановиться и выдохнуть.  
  
В голове удивительная тишина, а все вопросы и сомнения копошатся где-то в глубине и как будто даже без участия хозяина. Гарри вздыхает, расправляет измученный воротник рубашки, накидывает пиджак и шагает к камину.


End file.
